


【mdmv】最棒的生日礼物 （PWP一发完）

by shinan1988



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 依旧是又甜又辣的肉，糖份超标那种，含少量dirty talk，gslb玩法。没有发生m20的回老家过日子设定，mdmv甜甜蜜蜜，纯pwp





	【mdmv】最棒的生日礼物 （PWP一发完）

【mdmv】最棒的生日礼物 （PWP一发完）

 

当被凯特的电话叫回公司加班时，维吉尔是相当内疚的，毕竟今天是但丁的生日。作为一个体贴的哥哥，维吉尔为但丁准备了一辆红色跑车作为生日礼物，还有一场相当豪华的生日party，将全城最大的夜总会包了一整夜，然后是但丁最爱的彻夜狂欢，脱衣女郎与酒瓶满天飞那种——虽然维吉尔本人对那些并不太感冒。

接近凌晨的街道上空无一人，维吉尔一路飞车踏着月光来到自家公司，如果他动作快点或许还能赶上后半夜的party吧，维吉尔想到他离开时但丁的眼神，更加内疚，这可是他们重逢后的第一个生日，他为什么要回来加班？

正在维吉尔犹豫着要不要放弃工作直接回去时，电梯稳稳当当停在了顶楼的总裁办公室，屋内的黑暗让他有些奇怪。

“凯特？你在这里吗？”

突然，一只手从黑暗中伸出来，紧紧捂住维吉尔的嘴巴，又携着一股巨力将年轻的总裁面朝下按在一旁的墙壁上。

拿非利的肌肉在一瞬间紧绷，手指紧握住腰边的阎魔刀，就算他没但丁能打，也不是那么好欺负的。可下一秒，耳边传来的喘息声让维吉尔整个人放松下来。

“亲爱的老板，你欠我的薪水到底什么时候还？”

……所以这是什么展开？维吉尔被按在墙上，非常想要扶额，最终他长长的叹了口气，如果对方想要，那他就配合吧。

“薪水的事情我们可以稍后再谈，你现在的行为涉及非法入侵和人身伤害，我有权利……”

维吉尔的话还没说完，双腿就被身后的人粗暴地顶开，让他只能用一种羞耻的姿势踮起脚尖，重心全挂在身后男人的大腿上。

“我想听的可不是这个，小骚货，你有空天天摇着你的小屁股勾引人，就没空给你的司机发点薪水吗。”身后的男人声音里透着股调侃，下流粗俗的用词让年轻的总裁涨红了脸。

“我……我会付给你薪水，所以能先把我放开吗……”维吉尔犹豫着开口，不知道自己的人设是不是该强势一点。最终他决定跟着对方的节奏来。

“晚了。”身后的男人将前胸贴上来，用半勃的阴茎摩擦着维吉尔的臀缝，“现在我只想肏你。一次100美元如何，在付清工资前我还可以肏你……emmmmmm，40次？”

阴茎隔着裤子摩擦臀瓣的感觉让维吉尔僵硬了一瞬，随后便是沿着脊椎上涌的电流，他成功被唤起了，硬在自己裤子里。黑暗的办公室里只有点点星光，他被自己的司机按在墙壁上，即将被侵犯。一个缺乏锻炼的年轻总裁怎么会是他的司机兼保镖的对手呢，所以他会被狠狠的强暴，被男人直接肏开后穴捅进去，被自己的血液润滑并淫乱的扭动屁股躲闪，而他的司机并不会放过他，被欠薪的愤怒会让男人更狠的肏他，通过强暴拿回属于自己的那份酬劳。

“呜……”脑内的性幻想让维吉尔大腿发抖，如果不是男人撑住他的腿，维吉尔此刻估计已经软在地板上了，这不能怪他，打败蒙杜斯后的同居生活里，但丁似乎将大部分注意力转移到了性爱上，短短时间内就将他的身体喂养到食髓知味难以满足。

“你硬了，看来有钱也治不好你的骚病。”身后的男人恶意地拍了拍维吉尔的臀肉，让包裹在西装裤里的臀线凸出一个好看的弧度，带着薄茧的手指捏着两团软肉玩弄起来，“你是不是想被我强暴很久了，所以才故意拖欠我薪水？”

“不……我没有。”年轻的总裁辩解道，可他凌乱的呼吸出卖了他，揉捏他臀部的手法是那么熟悉，几乎瞬间就给他带来惊人的性刺激。维吉尔下意识地弓起腰，将臀肉更深的送进对方掌心。完全勃起的阴茎挤在裤子里让他十分难受，银发的总裁现在只希望男人的动作能快点。

小骚货。男人咒骂了一声，一把扯下维吉尔的西装裤，让总裁白嫩的屁股暴露在空气中。

“哈，真空？你还能再骚一点吗？”

一根手指唐突地插进维吉尔体内，搅动出湿润的水声。

“靠，你自己润滑过？”男人的呼吸急促起来，似乎是不敢相信一般，又加进一根手指，两根手指像剪刀一样撑开紧窒的穴口，让多到盛不下的透明液体开始沿着白皙的大腿下滑。

“因为……今天是……特殊的日子……”维吉尔抽着气挺起腰，躲闪着体内的手指，男人恶趣味地挠着他的前列腺，让年长者浑身颤抖想要躲开，他原本想给但丁个惊喜的，没想到却被自己的司机领了先。

搅动肉穴的手指玩了一会后便停下来，男人似乎也不想再拖延，直接撩起维吉尔的大衣下摆塞进对方口中，“咬着点，小骚货。”

于是银发的总裁被压在自己办公室的墙上，只将裤子褪到脚踝，上半身依旧一丝不苟整整齐齐地穿着深蓝色西装，嘴里却咬着自己的大衣，臀部弓起，等待着身后男人的侵犯。视觉的剥离让维吉尔更加兴奋，他完全勃起的阴茎紧贴在腹肌上，随着呼吸不断晃动着，巨大的粉色阴茎即使在黑暗中也是那么显眼。

男人没去管维吉尔硬到发疼的肉棒，直接掰开总裁的臀瓣，将自己同样硬得不行的老二一插到底。黑暗中的两人同时发出满足的呻吟。

紧窒柔嫩的穴口早就被完美润滑过，此刻饥渴地含着带给它快感的阴茎，仿佛一张小口般吸吮个不停，维吉尔咬住嘴里的布料，把更多丢人的呻吟咽回肚子里。被彻底打开的肠道早就熟知性爱的美妙，正渴望着更多侵犯，维吉尔弓着腰迎接身后的撞击，男人每一下都稳稳的擦过他的前列腺，给他带来头晕目眩的快感。

“操，你怎么这么熟练？我一定不是第一个操你的男人对不对？除了自己的司机你到底还勾引过多少男人？”身后的男人恶狠狠地在维吉尔耳边低语。

被快感麻痹的大脑挣扎着回神，维吉尔想起对方的角色设定，强烈的无奈感再次涌上心头，好吧，谁让今天是但丁的生日呢。

维吉尔吐掉嘴里的衣角，用被撞击得断断续续的气音辩解道，“我只被一个男人肏过……”

“那个幸运儿是谁？是谁把你肏成这副烂熟的样子的？”男人还在锲而不舍的追问，同时腰部像不知疲惫的打桩机一般狠狠撞击着维吉尔的前列腺，逼出对方高昂的呻吟。

“是但丁，我只被我的双胞胎弟弟但丁肏过……”维吉尔咬咬牙，强迫自己说出这些低俗下流的词汇，羞耻感让他白皙的脸颊涨的通红，好在夜色与后背位让男人看不到他的脸，可猛然绞紧的后穴暴露了他的窘迫。

“原来你还是个乱伦的变态？被自己的亲弟弟肏是什么感觉？我和但丁谁让你更爽？”男人的动作越来越快，强硬地顶开绞紧的甬道，用老二狠狠撞击着维吉尔的前列腺，力气大到几乎把维吉尔撞进墙里。

紧窒的穴口被过度粗暴的抽插弄的一塌糊涂，大量润滑剂在无止尽的撞击下变成白沫黏在两人之间，维吉尔大声呻吟着，羞耻感和视觉剥离让他的身体敏感到过分，比往日还要强烈的剧烈快感一波又一波涌进他的身体，沿着脊椎冲进大脑深处，让他仅剩的理智也彻底蒸发，他仿佛忘了一切，现在的他好像真的在被什么陌生人强暴，背着但丁。维吉尔呜咽起来，这太过了，他要射了，一直没被安抚过的阴茎在空气中颤抖着，饱满的龟头涌出更多前列腺液，粘稠的透明液体顺着阴茎下滑，滴落在地板上。

“是，是你，你让我更爽……”维吉尔感到眼眶发酸，莫名的背德感让他下腹紧绷，他就要射了。

“淫荡的婊子，背着弟弟偷情让你这么兴奋吗。”男人切了一声，带着股烦躁停下动作，突然从维吉尔体内抽出，阴茎拔出时甚至带出小小的啵得一声，让年长者不敢置信的回头，昏暗的月光下只能看到黑发男人嘴角的一抹嘲讽。

“我想换个地方。”男人用下巴比了比方向——落地窗，那面倒映着灯光的单面玻璃占据了整个办公室的墙面，有着仿佛整个城市都被踩在脚下一般的美景，那也是维吉尔最爱的景色，“真该让整个城市的人都看看The Order的总裁是个什么货色，一个没了男人的肉棒就达不到高潮的骚货。”

高潮前被迫停止的痛苦让维吉尔有些失神，他下意识地踢掉缠在脚踝上的西装裤，顺从男人的意思走向落地窗，走动时完全勃起硬到滴水的粗大阴茎随着脚步一晃一晃，异常色情。

而黑发的男人则是轻佻地吹了声口哨，“你的老二可真够大的，不过长那么大有什么用，还不是要被我肏射。”

维吉尔为对方贬低的话语颤抖，一股电流沿着脊椎上涌，无论过多久他都接受不来对方的低俗习语。不过现在这些都不重要了，银发的总裁俯身趴在单面玻璃上，主动掰开被肏到发红的臀瓣，让殷红的肉洞暴露在男人眼前，回头望向自己的司机，“还不来拿吗……你的薪水……”

黑发的男人被彻底刺激到，抓过老板的腰部狠狠一捅到底，柔嫩多汁的甬道将他裹得那么紧密，又夹又咬爽得人头皮发麻，男人用尽全力挺着腰部，一下重过一下地撞击着维吉尔的敏感点，其实他怎么捅都能准确撞击到年长者的前列腺，谁让维吉尔早就被肏成他的形状了呢。

维吉尔随着身后的撞击发出甜蜜的呻吟，粗大的粉红色阴茎被挤压在单面玻璃上，凉意与快感让年长者眼前一片白茫，他真的要射了，“求你……但丁……”

“操你的，我早晚要被你的屁股给榨干！”甬道的挤压到了无法忽视的地步，但丁知道维吉尔快射了，也开始加快速度。该死的，他明明是想来场火辣辣的强暴戏码的，结果又被维吉尔牵着节奏走了。但丁很生气，因为各种事情，今天明明也是维吉尔的生日，可他哥只给他准备了礼物。维吉尔甚至没跟他讨要生日礼物，这才是最让但丁愤怒的一点。

所以他才临时让凯特叫走维吉尔，想要来一场司机和总裁的角色扮演安抚下自己受伤的心。他当然给维吉尔准备了礼物，并且一直等着对方来要，结果维吉尔根本没那个意思？

但丁使劲撞击着维吉尔，将他哥抵在玻璃上肏了个彻底，粗大的肉棒每次抽出都只留头部，然后再整根撞进他哥的屁股深处。被调教到食髓知味的肉穴紧紧裹着他，让但丁爽的不行，他也要射了。但丁喘着粗气咬上维吉尔的耳朵，双手紧紧抓住自家老哥的腰部，将对方饱满的臀肉按向自己的老二，用尽全力撞向甬道深处的前列腺。最终，伴随着让人头皮发麻的快感，但丁射在维吉尔最深处，达到了今天第一次高潮，而维吉尔也被他肏射了，勃起了一夜的粗大阴茎在无人问津的情况下射在落地窗上，留下一片白灼。

他们剧烈的喘息着，过了很久，维吉尔才从让人头晕目眩的高潮中回神，转身看向身后的但丁，现在他不用再扮演什么被司机强暴的黑心老板了，说真的，这剧本是谁想的？

年长者叹着气吻上弟弟的嘴唇。

“生日快乐，但丁。”

“你也是，生日快乐，维吉尔。”但丁回吻着维吉尔，亲了好一会才稍稍向后退开，黑发的年轻人开始脱衣服，仿佛性爱进行到最后才想起自己忘记脱衣服一样。他踢掉了自己的靴子，又扯下沾满汗水的T恤，最后是斜跨在腰上的牛仔裤，最终，但丁将自己的胯部展露出来，漂亮的人鱼线旁边多出了几个蓝色的字母，那是他今天刚纹上的纹身。

“怎么样，还喜欢这个礼物吗。”但丁挑逗地望向他哥，终于在维吉尔眼里看到久违的失控，看来他的礼物挑对了？

 

END


End file.
